


READY TO RUN

by king_gaara14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: We all know that I suck at summaries, so can you please just read it? Onegai!
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 13





	READY TO RUN

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, please do not kill me if I did not give justice to this ship but I'm trying to the best that I can. And also, sorry for grammars. All the love. Mwuah!

I've been sitting at the couch for awhile now, watching the TV but not understanding what was being shown. Gigi texted me earlier that she'll be coming. After that walk for the papz a week ago, she wanted to be seen in my house again and its draining me. I already told her that I wasnted to stop this.

Gigi cleared her throat after putting her hand bag at the end of the sofa when I did n it t even look at her when she enters. She's here to check on how am I doing and to see if anything change about my decision.

  
Last time she asks if we can be together again after we broke up for good last year. PR thing, rediculous but we both need it to boost our carreer, if we wanted to stay at where we are in the industry. But I'm tired of it so I call if off, legally too to not hurt my management too. Then its going down with her management again and so they decided to give us a try again.

  
She walks in front of me when I did not give her the attention she want, "Zee," pleading, like she always do when she needed something from me. "This will be the last time,"

  
"The last time you told me that you've taken advantage of me." nonchalantly I answer her. I'm talking about how she extended the supposed to be a year contract of being "together as couple" and told me that she decided to extend it two weeks after.

  
"I'm sorry alright, I just need it. Please."

  
"No."

  
"Zee please."

  
"I've already decided and its final. Let us stop this. Do your thing and leave me alone."

  
"But Zayn,"

  
"Please, I'm asking you to stop bothering me about it again. You know that I'm trying to woo Harry again back into my life and its not helping that your management keep on doing this."

  
"You can use me to cover that up, yeah?"

  
"No, this time I want it to be just me and him, no covers, no bullshits."

  
She enahles and exhales, her gears were working to counter that part, "Do you think Harry's management want that? Harry's on top now and what, you'll drag him down and what? Zayn, you can't just do that to him. He works harder for it."

  
I decided that its enough already. I stand up and walk into the kitchen, creating some distance from her because fuck she's right. "Yeah, after I drag him down the last time? That's what you want to add, yeah?"

  
"No. I mean, c'mon! If there's someone who knows you and understands your reason for leaving him I'm one of them."

  
"Then?"

  
She sighed. She knows its a losing battle for her. "Fine, I won't bother you anymore." she stomps and grab her hand bag from the sofa, walk into the door and slams it on her way.

  
Its better than letting her used me again for her own good. Gigi is a good woman, she understands me, accepted me but I don't love her. We'll just both hurt each other and the people around us if this continues.

  
I grab the Jack Daniels on the shelf and brought it back into the sofa, the TV's on to some news or something I don't understand because my mind is running to somewhere else. Gigi's right, I don't want to drag Harry to downfall again. I love him so much to break him again.

  
A sigh escapes from my mouth as I think about it over and over again. Is it bad to be selfish for once? To want him in a way that sometimes scared me shitless?

  
I sip on the liquor slowly, savoring the bitterness that travels from my tongue to my esophagus that burns my insides when my phone chimes. I pick it up when I read it came from an unknown number and I know who else used an unknown number to call me especially at midnight.

  
"Hello,"

  
"Open the door, please?"

  
Its like I've been kick on the butt that I almost run into the door. I open it slowly like its a fragile thing that needed handle with care. I open that door to a misheveled Harry Edward Styles in a Gucci suit in flowery pattern and a brown boots on his feet, adding few inches to his height due to its heels. And a duffel bag in his right hand?

  
I just called him a while ago before Gigi came to see me and he said he's in London for a show for two nights and I'm sure that it will take how many hours of travelling from there to here.

  
"Haz?"

  
"Can I come in?" he asks, scratching the back of his nape.

  
"Yeah, of course." I step aside to give him space and let him come in then I lock the door when he's already inside. "So?"

  
"Where's your room?"

  
"Uhm," a bit schocked and awkward? "2nd room from the stairs in the second floor."

  
He just nodded then started to climb the flight of the stairs two at a time. I just follow him upstairs and watch as he unlock the door and sit at the edge of my bed after he take in the status of my room- no, my room is very clean than you very much. He put his duffel bag on the floor with a thud and then laid down into the matress.

  
"Haz?"

  
"Can I stay here?"

  
"What's wrong?" because I know there's something wrong if I can still read him like before.

  
"I drop everything Zayn," he said, "I told my mom that I'll run away, I told Jeff to fuck off and most especially kiss my career goodbye."

  
"What? Why?" I don't understand why he would do that when just few hours ago he's very excited talking about his show, how his second album was doing and how excited he is to receive an award from a local television in his hometown. So why?

  
He rose up and look at me with those forest green eyes that I miss so much. Then. "Let's run away together Zayn."

  
I was taken aback by that but I still manage to compose myself. Harry needs someone to drag him to the right path when he's like this, deciding on his own without thinking. "You can't just do that," I told him.

  
"Why not? I'm ready Zayn, ready to run away... Away from here, away from everything that keeping me away from you. Are you not?" Oh how my heart melted to that.

  
"Haz, you need to think it over. If you do this, if we do this, there's no turning back for us. We both know how this will mean to our career."

  
"I know. I think I've been in the industry for too long to know about that, but I already wasted too much time running away from the truth Zee. From the truth that I just want to be with you."

  
This man in front of me is just too much for me. But I need to be the man of reasoning here. I don't want us to regret everything later on and destroy what was left in us for good.

  
"I've already decided to be with you, are you not?"

  
I inhale and exhale softly, thinking, listing the reasons why we should not do this.

  
"What about Adele?" I tried though I know how rediculuos that is.

  
He looks at me like I've grown a second head then he laughs. "You take the bait if you believe in that." he said after gasping dramatically. "I told you already. Oh my god." he added then shook his head in disbelief.

  
I laugh at that too because fuck, my heart jumps out of my rib cage when the news came out just week after he release his second album and then after a week the PR thing about me and Gigi getting back together started again. Its just, I don't know, whatever. 

  
A pregnant silence engulfed as both then he hummed a familiar song, _"This time I'm ready to run, escape from the city and follow my sun cause I wanna be you yours, you wanna be mine, This time I'm ready to run, wherever you are is the place I belong 'cause I wanna be free andI wanna be young. I'll never look back now I'm ready to run,"_ he sing, change the lyrics that I almost rolled my eyes, "Are you not?" He then asks.

  
I smile to him then letting my heart decide and not my brain because fuck, I want this too, "I am." I simply said before crossing the gap between us and put my hand in his face, caress his smooth face and down to his lips. I have decided too. "Ready to run huh," then I kiss him.

  
"We can make it, yeah?" he asks. 

  
"Yeah, we'll make that sure."

  
He grinned then hug my waist as I dove my fingers into his mop of a hair. I miss his messy long hair but I also love this hair of his now, still curly and so soft against my fingers.

  
Ready to run? I have been ready for years now, just waiting for him to asks me again. Whenever this will lead us as long as he's with me, I'm sure we can make it out alive.

_There's a future in my life I can't foresee_  
_Unless of course I stay on course_  
_And keep you next to me_

_There will always be the kind that criticize_  
_But I know, yes I know we'll be alright_

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading. Your kudos were very much appreciated. Mwuah!


End file.
